


Because you are there

by KingAku



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Ace Alastor, Alastor is big asshole but loves Husk in his asshole way, Human!Version, Husk hates/likes Alastor, Just a tiny scene of their dinamic, Kinda, Love/Hate, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingAku/pseuds/KingAku
Summary: [Series of one-shots/drabbles]Alastor y Husk comparten historia, no son amantes, no son novios, no son amigos, no son enemigos, son más que conocidos, necesarios en la vida del otro, ¿tiene siquiera eso nombre?Lo que son, escenas que comparten juntos, momentos de ellos interactuando, eso es lo que encontrarás en estos one-shot (que realmente solo son drabbles largos).
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

La taberna está muerta, ni siquiera los peores ebrios llegan a esa hora, pero él, él está ahí, con su traje caro y pasado de moda a tal grado que parece siempre estar de moda. ¿Quién demonios usa monóculo en esos tiempos? Él, claro. La colonia que se pone cada mañana da la sensación de otra era. Es todo un personaje. Es apuesto, su sonrisa es tan invitante como peligrosa, falsa, y a su vez tremendamente honesta. El hombre que la porta es famoso, reconocido por todos, sean o no fanáticos de su trabajo.

¿Qué hace él es una taberna barata como esa? ¿Acaso no debería estar haciendo cosas refinadas e importantes en otra parte? ¿No debería estar destruyendo la vida de personas como suele hacer en su horrible programa de radio? Husk se lo pregunta, siempre, todos los días, incluso en las malas noches donde el alcohol no es suficiente para noquear toda su conciencia. Y es que, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que ver esa horrible sonrisa y escuchar esa voz? ¿Por qué no puede ser ese hombre un hombre famoso normal y dejarlo en paz? Ah, sabe por qué, y eso es porque ese hombre, Alastor, es el mayor hijo de perra que ha tenido la maldita desgracia de conocer toda su vida.

—¿Puedes largarte ya?

—¿Oh? ¿Tienes otra cosa que hacer más allá de pulir los mundanos vasos baratos que no lavaste bien esta mañana? —Los ojos de Alastor brillan, brillan intensamente como si pudiesen reflejar toda la luz a su alrededor, es un brillo malicioso, calculador, un brillo que sus fanáticas juran es “una mirada encantadora, magnética” no es más que un farol engañando a todos los imbéciles para que se estrellen directo en su trampa—. ¡No, no! ¡Amigo mío, estoy aquí para ti, para escucharte!

—¿Ahora te importa lo que tenga que decirte, idiota?

—“Importar” es una gran palabra, ¡Husk, amigo, necesito tus hilarantes historias de miseria pura!

—Deja de llamarme “amigo” —siseó Husk, apretando el tarro de cerveza de cristal que estaba limpiando—. No tengo historias para ti, ¡largo!

—El amanerado dijo algo diferente, y aunque no suelo interesarme en mucho de lo que esa vulgar bolsa de lujuria tenga que decir, siempre tiene chismes, chismes que en esta ocasión apuntan a ti, vamos, ¡además! Yo siempre me tomo la molestia de procurarte, mi querido amigo, alguien a quien he visto mantener este horrible lugar a flote, ¡ha sido de lo más gracioso! Como aquella vez que apostaste todo y enseguida una temporada de lluvia dejó todo el techo desecho y las goteras dañando la madera de los muebles de manera que cada cliente terminaba por destrozar las sillas apenas tomaban asiento, ¡oh, tu cara, tu cara en ese momento! Una delicia.

Husk rodó los ojos, aunque realmente estaba apretando tan fuerte los dientes que bien podrían tocar el concierto de las cigarras. Alastor no estaba recibiendo historias nuevas, y poco le importaba, sabía que burlarse de la desgracia de Husk era suficiente para hacerlo rabiar, su rostro estaba tornándose rojo. Nada era más gracioso que burlarse de él, provocarlo, y es que, ¡era tan sincero que resultaba extrañamente encantador! La gente es terriblemente aburrida y patética intentando esconder sus pensamientos y sentimientos para dar una imagen que piensan será digna, o que muestra fortaleza, o que simplemente no delata lo que pasa por sus cabezas, ¿eso qué tiene de divertido? Husk, es todo lo opuesto.

Husk explota, y conforme su explosión incrementa, también la sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara de Alastor. Casi parece que escucha música, la más dulce de las músicas, algo que podría escuchar durante horas. Sí, hablará de esto en su programa, después de todo el show necesita de estos momentos para darle más sabor y personalidad al contenido, los fans le llenan con cartas preguntando por el “Tabernero” del cual habla de vez en cuando. Pero no puede decir demasiado, no quisiera arriesgarse a darle mucha importancia y fama, eso arruinaría la diversión de verle luchar por mantener a flote esa penosa pocilga a la cual le pone tanto empeño. Por supuesto cuando ve que está a punto de fallar y rendirse es cuando intercede; por medio del arte de la casualidad le da un empujoncito que motiva y da las suficientes herramientas a Husk para seguir adelante pero no demasiadas como para que sea sencillo.

—Me encantaría charlar más amigo mío —dice Alastor, mientras observa sin mucho interés la hora en el reloj de bolsillo— pero ya me has dado lo que quería y soy un hombre ocupado, hay lugares que visitar, hilos que halar y un programa que preparar, vendré luego.

—¡No vuelvas, maldita sea!

—Mañana a la misma hora.

—¡Que te den, hijo de puta!

—Yo también aprecio nuestro valioso tiempo, ¡adiós!

Por fin está todo en silencio, el tarro de cerveza tiene una grieta, es el tercero esa semana, pero no hay manera de remediarlo, no tolera a ese tipo, y bien sabe que gracias a él su taberna sigue en pie, después de todo no es estúpido como para no reconocer los patrones en los hilos halados que lo favorecen cuando todo está perdido. “Aún si es para burlarse de mí, se lo debo a ese maldito”, piensa con resignación mientras deja el tarro con grieta en otra parte.

Debería estar enojado, pero antes de darse cuenta, silba mientras vierte el primer trago del día. Está, extrañamente, de buen humor. Y eso le hace fruncir aún más el ceño.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Alastor entró en la habitación, Angel Dust estaba rodeando a Husk por el cuello, este buscaba huir de los libidinosos labios del prostituto. Angel Dust sólo estaba jugando —o la aproximación de lo que jugar es para alguien como él—, disfrutando de los insultos que Husk le lanzaba, observando ese pequeño y galante ebrio rostro descomponerse ante el tacto de otra persona. Era un jugador sin remedio, un vicioso despreciable, pero no alguien demasiado interesado en el amor, el sexo, o el contacto humano con otros, no desde hace muchos años. Quizás, en otro tiempo, habría estado medianamente feliz de tener a un actor porno acosándole, como podría uno vislumbrar de la típica fantasía masculina. Ahora era diferente. Angel Dust adoraba los retos, que los rechazaran no era motivo suficiente para desanimarlo, no le afectaba, por el contrario, lo animaba aún más.

Sin embargo, Husk no era “suyo para jugar”, alguien más con más historia que él ya había dejado una marca en Husk que nadie podría borrar. Aunque, más que marca, era una cicatriz en lo más profundo de su persona, algo irreparable. Quizás no lo recordaba, exactamente, por eso. Por el alcohol, y porque Alastor no tenía necesidad de recordarle a su cabeza lo que este recordaba a un nivel más “motriz”. No lo había tocado, no habían cruzado “esa” línea. Y aún así, Alastor había cruzado líneas mucho peores. Husk era suyo, para su diversión, para usarlo, para tenerle cerca, y a su vez para tenerle lejos pero totalmente enganchado. El destino del tabernero no era más que otro juego, una danza de una marioneta cuyos hilos y vicios jamás le dejarían ver que existía una salida, una salida de las garras de alguien tan tremendamente torcido como Alastor.

—Oh, ¿interrumpo? —dice Alastor, su voz recorre la espina dorsal de Husk como un rayo; el pavor se apodera de él por unos segundos, hay algo en su organismo que, bajo el malestar de la ebriedad, le hace estar profundamente aterrado.

En cambio, a lo que siente, le grita: —¡No es tu maldito asunto, jódete! ¡Y tú, quítate de encima maldito maricón!

—Apenas se ponía bueno —Angel le deja ir y se voltea para darle una mirada a Alastor, ah, maldita sea, es guapo, tan guapo, ¿por qué demonios se resiste tanto a un buen polvo? Angel está seguro que le haría pasar un buen rato, pero Alastor seguramente lo dejaría muerto en algún callejón antes de que pudiese ponerle un dedo encima. ¿La estrella más carismática y querida de la radio? Un terrible demonio de carácter, eso era seguro; una sonrisa adorna la cara de Angel Dust mientras una mano le da una caricia en la barbilla a Husk—. ¿No crees que es excelente material, Alastor?

—No recuerdo haberte dado permiso de llamarme por mi nombre —responde Alastor con una sonrisa fría, como de porcelana, falsa, peligrosa, y que podría caerse si no se tenía cuidado—. No te molestaría largarte de una vez, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué carajos tengo que quedarme a solas contigo? —Husk se apartó de Angel Dust, sus ojos apenas podían enfocar una clara imagen, estaba realmente ebrio; en lugar de detenerse para obtener algo de seriedad, buscó entre las botellas una de whisky, barato, pero suficientemente bueno para no enviarle al hospital por intoxicación— ¿Piensas que simplemente puedes hacer lo que te da la gana con todo el mundo porque eres famoso?

—¿No es así, Husk?

—Te odio.

Angel Dust no está de humor para esto, para ellos y su rara dinámica. Aunque le gustaría saber cómo son realmente estando a solas, tampoco quería realmente saberlo, sería una pena descubrir una verdad que le impidiese molestar a Husk por tenerle pena, o compadecerse de él. No, ese no era asunto para alguien como Angel. Y, con la mirada helada pero estática de Alastor encima, pudo entender que era su momento de abandonar el escenario, salir de escena y desear a ambos que se rompiesen una pierna.

—Me voy, pero volveré, tal vez tengas más ganas de jugar después… y tal vez tú también quieras divertirte. Adiós, guapos —y dicho y hecho, estaba fuera del lugar.

Husk tomó asiento, Alastor pasó a tomar asiento en un banquillo, tomando un baso de cristal, le quitó a Husk la botella de la mano, y le sirvió el trago. Gustaba de servirle el trago, no por un gesto de camaradería, sino porque de esta forma él estaba en control de cuanto, cuando y cómo bebía Husk, llegando a ser peor y mucho más que si estuviese a solas. Husk realmente disfrutaba del alcohol y Alastor de suministrar su vicio. Tenía poder sobre él, podía hacerlo embriagarse o dejarle con la garganta seca y deseosa mientras el ebrio Husk hablaba sobre apuestas, sobre un pasado doloroso, y sobre el odio que sentía por alguien como Alastor cuya vida brillaba sin problemas. Era demasiado jodido, demasiado perfecto, tenía demasiado poder, sabía cómo encantar, cómo poner en deuda, cómo ganar, cómo hablar, cómo ser… parecía saberlo todo, hasta las cosas que Husk no decían parecían no escapar de esos ojos. Era aterrador.

—Ven, acércate.

—¿Para qué? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Quieres golpearme? No tengo miedo de partirte la cara.

—¿Golpearte? ¿Por qué haría algo como eso? ¿Yo? ¡Qué buena broma, ha, ha, ha! Sí que puedes ser simpático, querido mío —Husk tembló al escuchar “querido mío”, prefería cuando le decía “amigo mío”, era ligeramente más sincero y menos tenebroso—. Acércate.

Alastor haló de la camisa de Husk, yendo directo a su cuello, afortunadamente apestaba a alcohol y no a la afeminada y apestosa dulce colonia que usaba Angel Dusto. Y, sin dudarlo, Alastor posó sus labios. Husk tembló, primero sorprendido y luego respondiendo al movimiento de los labios y la cálida lengua de Alastor… antes de soltar un grito, pues este le estaba mordiendo con tanta fuerza que estaba sangrando. Husk intentó apartarlo, siéndole imposible con el dolor pasando cual corriente por su cuerpo.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡Estoy sangrando, maldito imbécil!

—Sanará pronto, pero dejará marca —Alastor remojó su dedo índice en el whisky y lo presionó en la herida de Husk, haciéndole gritar otra vez de dolor—. Si no marcas tus pertenencias es posible que algún osado sin escrúpulos ponga sus imberbes manos encima —la expresión tenebrosa de Alastor se iluminó en segundos, nuevamente tenía ese aspecto simpático y esa sonrisa de juguete que tanto le lucía— ¡Pero mira la hora!, no tengo más tiempo que perder, los pendientes, los trabajos, ¡no se harán solos! ¡El tiempo es dinero, y toda esa chachara! ¡Ha, ha, ha!

Husk estaba limpiándose las pequeñas lágrimas que apenas amenazaban de salir de sus ojos, más por el dolor y el ardor en sí, emocionalmente hablando, eso no era algo que pudiese lastimarlo.

—Eres un maldito enfermo.

—Tuve que desinfectarte, o me darías asco de por vida, ¿y qué harías tú sin mí, Husk?

—Sólo vete a la mierda.

Alastor lo ignoró, se había dado la vuelta, y apenas salió del establecimiento, se topó con una joven, de corta estatura, que tenía feminidad escrito por todas partes.

—Gracias por el aviso, Nifty.

—A sus órdenes, jefe.

Uno tenía que vigilar los objetos que otros podían robar, o peor, tocar sin permiso.


End file.
